User talk:Mauran Axestripe/Archive1
if you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: Zaran Rhulain Message me!, :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight, Part Two, Part Three :Death Knight II :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale They are really good xD Zaran Rhulain Message me! 22:09, 21 December 2008 (UTC) PS you can also ask me for help Welcome to the Redwall Wiki, Mauran Axestripe! Hello, I'm Shieldmaiden, writer extrordinaire, and welcome to Redwall Abbey (I've always wanted to say that!) I saw your Taggerung poem- Speechless with awe. Captures it perfectly! Like the 'Kill him with a bung' line. Teeheehee! Shieldmaid of Redwall Talk! 13:25, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Also like the Long Patrol poem. NOTE, every time I tell somebeast how to post a sig, it comes out wrong. Go to Sambrook's talk page (those sigs Zaran left, click on the icon to the right of his picture) and leave a message asking about a sig. (I'd tell you how, but it ALWAYS turns out wrong. grrrrrrr And whats a template?????) Happy sig-making! Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:35, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Shieldmaiden! I made them up myself. You seen my new poem, "Log-a Log"? Mauran Axestripe 01:58, 28 December 2008 (UTC) And why is your name green? Mauran Axestripe 02:00, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Picture umm...the basic format, for yours, in this case would be :Mauran Axestripe Talk!, just copy and paste when you are done afterwards into your signature box found in the More button, then My preferences, and scroll down until you see the sig box. Delete the entry inside and replace it with your sig, don't forget to check the box below it after your done. Then hit save. yea im not too good with this, see Sambrook's page about sigs, he has it in more detail Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 15:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Upper Upper right hand corner of a page. It's in a rd box in whit eletters. Hope that helped! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:15, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks again! OK, I'm gonna try that out. Here goes! --.[[User:Mauran Axestripe|Mauran Axestripe Talk!,]] 04:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) oops, what happened? let's try that one again.--.Mauran Axestripe Talk!, 04:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Now, change that one a little bit... --.Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hooray! Thanks, Zaran Rhulain, Sambrook the Otter and Sheildmaiden! --.Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:26, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, now I know what went wrong. I forgot to check the box! Oh well, it's all fixed now. What happened was It turned out wrong each time I tried to give sig instructins, so i said, What the heck, I'll leave message saying, "ak Sambrook about the sig." When I can do it with out botching the job, I'lll ease up on that- poor Sam's got enough to do. BTW, I'd LOVE to look at your new poems? WHERE??? They weren't on your user page. WHERE???? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:47, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, first, my names green because I LIKE the color green, second, yes, idid see the Log-a-Log poem. You are gifted, man! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Story, Poems, Content Bit For the fan fiction copy this to the top , though I'll do it for you :For the poems, my way is ::' '(then sentence/line) ::' ' ::' ' :etc etc etc and the contents thingy will pretty much come up by itself after 4 chapters I think Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 15:26, 29 December 2008 (UTC) PS Elmstripe's story is a nice piece of writing, can't wait for more xD Nice poems You're really talented. Oh, it was Sambrook who showed me how to do my sig not Shieldmaiden. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 18:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) nice poems did you make them up?--ladyamber88 Talk! 22:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Whoa! Steady on with the compliments, chaps. Hmm, I didn't think of myself as jolly well TALENTED with the poem thingummy. Nah, just jokin'. Compliment me all you want. Lucky me, wot wot? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:12, 30 December 2008 (UTC) And thanks Zaran for the line poem thingy. I'm going to do that right now!P.S. If you see User talk: Zaran Rhulain by Mauran Axestripe, it'll probably be a question. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:22, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I saw your question on Zaran's talk. A contents thing appears automatically after you add a few headings. -Black Hawk Talk! 02:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hello I'm slow on the uptake, so this is a belated hello, welcome to Redwall wiki, all that. -waits for more poems- --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 01:31, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hurr, Oi bees gurt wid moler spech, so oi am, zurr Mauran. Oi'll help ee wid ee mole speech if'n ee wants, zurr. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Grrr! Great seasons, Shieldmaiden, I thought you'd realised that Mauran Axestripe is a female badger's name! The very idea of it! Haha! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Molerspeech Whoi then, oi must bee's miz Mauran Axestripe! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:27, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, you're a girl? OOOPPPS!! Mauran sounds like a guy's name to me. Aout story it's on my watchlist! I;d 'ave known soonas I checked it (Goes and reads story Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:36, 30 December 2008 (UTC)) Mauran Mauran's a name I made up. Like it? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, yeah!! Me like! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:41, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I'm going to add another poem now. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:46, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hello How are you likin Redwall Wiki? Love your name by the way, it's so pretty =D. If you have any questions just ask. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 04:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) okay, I'll accept snoozing. (WHACK) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:47, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Poem You should put your poems with the Fan Poems. They're awesome. =D Cool poem,matey! Me like!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) HI This is Soren Rudderdale, if you wish to know more about me go to Soren's Quest on the fan fic page, or go to my user page. (P.S. I am an otter, but I have a badger Lord Celebor Hammer-hand.)